Memories of nobody
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Antes del último encuentro, antes de la inminente despedida, sus vidas se cruzan en el pasado, memorias que nadie conoce, memorias que no le pertenecen a nadie. #SagaxSaori [Oneshot]


**Y entonces...** Estaba tranquila preparando mi materia cuando mi cabeza comenzó a punzar rogandome que escribiera esto, que realmente creo que está demasiado fumado xD pero bueno, qué se le hace, mi cabeza piensa y yo plasmo.

Esto es un **Oneshot** , secuela de _**Nuestro pacto**._ Planteado desde el punto de vista de Saori y Saga aun que más por parte de ella, él sólo sale al final (?) y bueno, además de eso tiene una sorpresita, todos saben que además de este ship, hay otro de otra serie que me encanta y bueno, aquí hace un cameo que espero adivinen de quienes se trata xD

Sin nada más que agregar espero que lo disfruten.

Dedicatoria especial a la pagina SagaxSaori, que siempre da soporte atodos mis proyectos c:

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SS no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Kurucanonico

 **Advertencia:** Semi UA, integración de OC

 **Raiting:** T

Eres bienvenido/a para disfrutar de la lectura, y si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar un comentario, eso me ayudaría muchisimo.

 _Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

 **Memories of nobody.**

 _¡Mi amor ha nacido de mi único odio! Muy pronto le he visto y tarde le conozco. Fatal nacimiento de amor habrá sido si tengo que amar al peor enemigo._

 **Romeo y Julieta / William Shakespeare.**

* * *

 _La guerra santa en puerta. Mi corazón palpita de manera que me veo privada del pensamiento siempre juicioso, es la primera vez que siento mis manos temblar de miedo, de un horror que me recuerda un pasado lejano, ¿qué es? La pregunta impera en mi pensamiento mientras el vendaval de emociones se cuela en mis huesos haciéndolos oscilar, sueños que parecen tan reales, un sabor amargo en la boca y un nombre en mis labios que me flagela: Iskander. Me estremezco cuando mis labios lo delinean con el anhelo que nunca sentí por nada, con una pasión salvaje que me avergüenza, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su voz, todo me recuerda a Saga, es Saga sin ser él._

Camina hasta el balcón que le permite contemplar las doce casas, la noche cae sin luna, el mensaje del conflicto bélico que está por desencadenarse, los ha sentido y a pesar de eso permanece con la actitud inquebrantable, aun que por dentro el corazón se le desgarra de dolor y angustia, objeta a favor de sus nobles hombres que le sirven con devoción ciega, solo es ella y cinco santos de oro lo que queda para defender al Santuario. Saori aprieta los puños, está dispuesta a pagar con su sangre lo derramado por los otros siete, la culpa le carcome el alma, después de todo se percata de que incluso los dioses sienten remordimiento. Ha sido egoísta, ha sido una tirana que ahora saborea la muerte.

Están ahí… de repente el vértigo la hace sostenerse de la baranda, sus piernas no reaccionan y se subyuga a la caída sobre el suelo de mármol que la recibe inclemente, nuevamente un pasaje de una vida pasada se le presenta como una apócrifa. El mundo se volvió negro, y los susurros guturales de una maldición le escocieron la carne, mientras sus pulmones luchaban por llevarle oxigeno.

— _No existe mujer o diosa a la que pueda amar más que a ti, Alcidemo._

Los ojos dorados del rey espartano se apoderaron de su ser.

Despertó de golpe sobre una cama mullida, estaba perdida y confundida mientras la luz del sol entrando por la ventana le calentaba la piel, se asustó, estaba totalmente desnuda en el lecho de una habitación que no era la suya, su cuerpo se sentía diferente, miró sus manos borrosas, adornadas con alhajas, palpó las sabanas de seda con un aroma varonil y embriagante, rápidamente se levantó por puro instinto, _Saori_ se aterró. Se cubrió los pechos con la sabana blanca, divisó todo a su alrededor con cautela, sudaba frío y el temblor en todo su cuerpo no ayudaba en nada, con cuidado se bajó de la cama sintiendo el mármol frío bajo sus pues, el lugar era familiar. Deambulo tímidamente entre un largo pasillo, la sensación de familiaridad era cada vez más latente, aquello era como un _laberinto_ … se mantuvo lo más serena que pudo pero entonces un suave viento le golpeó [la piel desnuda], proveniente de un cuarto a su derecha, Saori caminó hasta la habitación, y lo que miró la dejo muda.

Imponente sobre un altar de alabastro y oro se encontraba la armadura de Géminis. Estaba en el santuario, más específicamente la tercera casa. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones, constriñéndolos y provocándole un dolor que la dejó de rodillas en el piso, y antes de dejar caer el resto del cuerpo, un par de manos ásperas la sostuvieron.

—¡Saga! —el nombre salió ahogado.

El hombre arqueó las cejas, extrañado y molesto, negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba y sonreía de manera socarrona. Saori contemplo mejor la fisonomía masculina, era Saga, apostaba su divinidad a que era Saga, sin embargo la mirada depredadora y tenaz era de un color dorado, Saori temía mirarlo por mucho tiempo pues probablemente al igual que el sol, la enceguecería.

—¿Quién es ese hombre al que tanto llama con susto mi mujer? —la recogió entre sus brazos sin pudor y la pegó a su pecho de manera posesiva.

Ella se quedó en silencio, no podía articular palabra alguna. Hace diez minutos se encontraba en una guerra santa y ahora… ¿sería ese un juego de Hades? Había escuchado de Shaka, algo respecto a los dioses gemelos que servían al señor del inframundo, Hypnos el sueño y Tanathos la muerte; la diosa se contrajo con incertidumbre, ¿y si había caido en alguna clase de sueño profundo? Imposible. Ella lo hubiera notado ya, sin embargo entre más pensaba la cabeza le punzaba más y el instinto le aconsejaba investigar en el lugar y no en su mente.

—Is… Iskander, —susurró temerosa.

—¿Pasa algo? —nuevamente se encontró con los ojos de oro liquido.

Saori negó y suspiró tratando de asimilar el momento.

Estaban de vuelta en la habitación, Iskander la depositó sobre la cama recostándola sobre esta, y él se dispuso a acariciarle la mejilla. Saori se percató de algo, Iskander vestía una elegante toga de lino color blanco, con orillas de color azul marino y bordados en canutillo de oro, con él llevaba algunas alhajas de oro macizo, desde los pendientes en sus oídos, el collar en su cuello que caía hasta su pecho y los brazaletes en los fornidos brazos, caía en cuenta de que esa no era una época moderna.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó intentando no sonar extraña.

Iskander rió y la besó en la frente, ella respingó provocándole aun más risa a Iskander.

—Es el sexto día del gamelión.

No entendía absolutamente nada pero si de algo estaba segura es que esa era una época bastante remota. —Es el mes de las bodas, —continuó Iskander mientras solevantaba de la cama y miraba de reojo la desnudez de su esposa.

Saori se percató del detalle y de inmediato se cubrió el cuerpo, sus mejillas se azoraron haciéndole arder la cara, todo en ese momento era tan intenso que de repente se desmayó. Lo último que alcanzó a sentir fueron otra vez los brazos de Iskander.

Cuando volvió a despertar creyó que todo había sido un sueño, esperanzada a estar de vuelta en su época, se topó con la realidad, estaba nuevamente en la casa de géminis y junto a ella Iskander, dormitando en una silla, suspiró profundo para adecuarse y pensar como la diosa que era, dejando a un lado el pavor que le provocaba el hecho de estar casada a los catorce. Tal vez esa era una prueba de los dioses, aun que demasiado extraña, se preocupaba de lo que pudiera estar pasando en el santuario de su época, tanto así que por mero instinto comenzó a sollozar de impotencia.

Géminis la escuchó, despertó y se restregó el rostro con las manos, hasta que se percato de que no era su imaginación, en efecto, Alcidemo se cubría el rostro mientras sollozaba, el corazón se le encogió y con acto protector la abrazó con fuerza, elevando suavemente su cosmos en un intento por reconfortarla, lentamente ella se tranquilizó.

—¿Qué pasó?¿Una pesadilla? —el susurro de Iskander le causo un nudo en la garganta a Saori.

—Si, —mintió, aun que de cierto modo no lo hacía, todo era demasiado extraño, tan atemorizante que lentamente le parecía estar viviendo en una.

—¿Qué ha sido? —preguntó y ella suspiró cansada.

—Alguna vez… ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si no estuvieras en tu mundo? ¿Cómo si alguien te hubiera engullido a una realidad que no quieres? —Saori preguntó temerosa de escuchar la respuesta, Iskander sin embargo asintió y dirigió la mirada a una ventana.

—Todos los días… extraño Esparta, siento que no pertenezco a este lugar, y sin embargo estoy atado a el por una deuda que debo pagar a Atenea.

Cuando Iskander contestó, Saori trató de articularlo todo, en efecto confirmaba que era un caballero.

—¿Cuál deuda? —se mordió suavemente los labios.

—Pareciera que te gusta pavonearte mujer, —soltó una risotada que asustó a Saori pero rápidamente recompuso la postura—. Sabes por qué nos hemos casado, Alcidemo, por ti es que no me importa estar encadenado a la armadura de Géminis, por ti es que defiendo este Santuario, no es por la diosa ni por su capricho, únicamente es por ti.

Iskander se acercó para besarla y ella se paralizó, por dentro su sangre hirvió, un insano placer le recorrió la piel y le electrificó los sentidos, _Saga,_ visualizó a su caballero de Géminis, aquel que intentara matarla meses atrás, _Saga,_ el aliento de Iskander era el mismo al del patriarca impostor. Antes de que el beso se consumara, alguien entró a la habitación, Saori se asustó al ver a Milo… o eso pensó al encontrarse con un moreno de cabellera alborotada idéntico al escorpión, incluso vestía la misma armadura, sin embargo, este tenía una mirada de color rubí demasiado punzante.

—Lamento interrumpir a los recién casados, pero mi rey Iskander, —se mofó del titulo de géminis y carraspeó un par de veces cuando el de ojos dorados casi le crucifico con la vista—, su santidad nos ha citado a todos en el templo principal, es urgente.

—La próxima vez que vuelvas a entrar así, te cortaré la lengua, Meroe, —sentenció y su rostro se suavizó cuando se dirigió a su mujer, le besó la frente con ternura antes de levantarse y colocarse de un chasquido la armadura.

Cuando se aseguró de que se había ido del templo, Saori se dispuso a buscar una manera de llegar hasta el último templo sin levantar sospechas, aun que pensándolo bien… si ella era la esposa del caballero de géminis, no, eso no serviría de nada, desconocía totalmente cómo es que funcionaban las cosas, no fue sino hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro y se asustó de sobremanera, una mujer de cabello plateado con una larga tunica le sonrió.

—Mi señora Atenea, rápido, sus caballeros la esperan en el templo principal.

¡La había reconocido! Saori sintió un gran alivio cuando alguien la llamaba por su titulo de diosa aun que también se estremecía cuando considero el que Iskander también lo supiera, y el resto de sus caballeros…; trató de mantener la calma mientras la mujer la conducía por un pasadizo en la casa de Géminis, algo que no esperaba encontrar ahí, una caminata larga que calculo pasaba de los veinte minutos. Saori no sabía que preguntar o decir.

—Supongo que te has asustado en cuanto despertaste esta mañana, —habló la muchacha mientras caminaba delante de Saori.

—¿Cómo? —el miedo abarcó sus piernas y se replanteo si continuar caminando con ella, quizá era una trampa.

—Mi diosa, te conozco desde que saliste de la cabeza del señor del cielo, —argumentó—. Y el disfraz humano que llevas contigo no es el de la mujer del rey espartano.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —agachó la mirada con la duda picando su necesidad de respuesta.

—Eso sólo tú lo debes saber mi diosa, pero dime ¿de qué época has traído ese cuerpo?

—Un futuro, muy lejano, la guerra santa con hades está en puerta y yo estoy atorada aquí ¿Por qué? —la desesperación comenzaba a causarle estragos, hasta el grado que se tuvieron que detener, Saori híper ventilaba y Partita la tomó de los hombros.

—Atenea, mírame —exigió—, si estas aquí es por algo que necesitas revivir, la voluntad de los dioses siempre tiene un por qué.

Dicho eso, Saori se tranquilizó, asintió dubitativa y continuaron el camino.

Llegadas a las puertas que conducían a la sala patriarcal, Partita se colocó el yelmo papal y aconsejó a la diosa cambiar su apariencia, Saori aun inexperta concentró todas sus fuerzas en ello, estaba cansada, temerosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Se revelaron frente a la orden de los doce, todos y cada uno de ellos se posiciono firme y solemne frente a su diosa, sin querer Saori buscó entre los gallardos hombres a Iskander. Estaba ahí, con una pose petulante.

—El motivo de nuestra reunión esta tarde es porque los dioses han anunciado que Zeus desapareció, —rápidamente los susurros corrieron, la misma Saori/Atenea se estremeció y quiso hablar pero sabía que debía mostrar su lugar como diosa.

—Debo suponer que ahora todos pelean por un pedazo del trono ¿cierto? —despectivo y cínico habló Iskander.

—Lo que hagan los dioses es incuestionable para nosotros rey de esparta, —Partita amenazó con firmeza y el resto de hombres acató al patriarca con precaución—, sin embargo, Ares ha amenazado a Atenas, algo que no se puede permitir.

—De ser así, entonces se debe redoblar la seguridad del santuario, la lanza Némesis sería el objetivo del señor de la guerra, —un joven de cabello cobre respondió. Vestía la armadura de virgo, sus ojos serenos y amables causaron ternura en el corazón de Saori.

—Así es Saeed, —el patriarca miró a los once restantes que asintieron ante las palabras de Virgo.

—En ese caso, permítame encargarme de ello, —dio un paso adelante un joven rubio de mirada escarlata con un par de pendientes de oro que tintinaron con sus movimientos.

—Marduk de Sagitario, esperaba a que me tomaras la palabra.

—Mi esposa vive bajo este Santuario, mi deber como caballero, como rey, esposo y padre es el procurar la seguridad de mi familia.

El noble acto del hombre reconfortó el corazón de Saori, la Atenea de aquella época poseía hombres de entero carácter y valor, el mismo que el de sus caballeros de la época futura. Pero había algo que apenas notaba y que la hizo sentir culpable: Al parecer todos ellos poseían alguien más por quién luchar, a quién amar.

Cuando la reunión termino, Partita sugirió a Saori volver a sus habitaciones con Iskander, y de paso aconsejarle que si no quería intimar con el rey, entonces argumentara que se encontraba indispuesta debido al mal de la mujer, en pocas palabras, sugería que Saori dijera que estaba en el periodo.

Ya en la casa de Géminis y su actual residencia, Saori estaba en la mesa mientras unas doncellas le servían los alimentos, siempre acostumbrada al cuchillo y tenedor, ahora debía comer con las manos, pero admitió que los alimentos eran exquisitos. Por un momento se planteo el iniciar una conversación con Iskander.

—Atenea… ¿Atenea permite a sus caballeros tener hijos? —Saori miró a Iskander que de igual manera la observó con curiosidad y una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres tener uno? —en sus ojos el brillo de la ilusión no se hizo esperar, ella se sonrojo y él lo tomó casi como una afirmación—, Marduk, Meroe, Umbris y Atlante los tienen.

—Ah, —agachó la cabeza, no sabía qué más decir o hacer pero rápido notó que no necesitaba hacerlo, Iskander por si mismo comenzó a hablar.

—Marduk mando a traer a su esposa e hijo desde Babilonia, Meroe se ha casado aquí y Nerissa su mujer está en cinta de dos lunas, Umbris sólo tiene a su hija, su esposa murió en el parto, mientras que Atlante debe lidiar con cuatro niños.

—Cuando hablas así pareces emocionado, —comentó de manera espontánea Saori.

—¿Por qué no? Mi esposa parece querer ser madre, y nada me haría más feliz que darle herederos al trono de Esparta, como Marduk se los ha dado a Babilonia… ¿Quieres saber algo? He escuchado que él mismo se aventuró hasta los confines de la tierra de nadie, en Pretannika, donde conoció a la hija de un dragón para volverla su esposa.

Saori se admiró, en lo que había estudiado sobre el mundo antiguo, apenas alcanzaba a ubicar aquellos lugares en el mapa, el valor de Marduk de atravesar toda Europa conocida hasta llegar a lo que en su tiempo (el futuro) era Inglaterra le pareció un acto no solo de amor, sino de fidelidad infinitos que nada podían envidiar a todas las proezas realizadas por el Pegaso hacia ella. Cuando Seiya cruzó por su pensamiento sintió un nudo en el pecho, alguien la llamaba y ella se negaba a escucharlo, los dedos de Iskander rozaron los de ella, su sonrisa sincera le causo olvidar momentáneamente lo que pasaba en su cabeza.

—¿Todos aquí son reyes? —géminis afirmó ante la pregunta de Alcidemo.

—Atenea buscó hasta los confines del mundo a los más poderosos guerreros que la madre tierra le pudiera ofrecer, grandes reyes, grandes hombres que la siguen para darle siempre la victoria, —por un momento Saori se percató de que Iskander hablaba de Atenea con cierto enojo.

—Sirves a la diosa pero no pareces convencido de servirla, —buscó la mirada del caballero que con recelo huyo de la de ella.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, Atenea es arrogante, pedante y una niña caprichosa que piensa que todos estamos bajo sus pies para hacer rodar nuestras cabezas en pos de su gloria personal, —apretó los puños—. Tú no puedes hablar mal de ella porque le has servido como doncella y probablemente ni siquiera le conozcas, pues está prohibido… pero yo…

—El rencor por ella no te llevará a ninguna parte, —Saori mordió su mejilla interna.

—Somos demasiado distintos, —respondió él con una risa déspota y se levantó de la mesa.

Los días pasaban y Saori debía regresar a su tiempo, cada vez estaba más asustada de que al volver o despertar uno de esos días se encontrara con Hades gobernando sobre la tierra, la incertidumbre le llenaba de zozobra el estomago, tres días y la excusa de su menstruación ya no convencían a Iskander, temerosa optó por hablar, revelar la verdad al caballero y buscar la solución a ese problema que cada vez la consumía más.

Acostada sobre la cama, con los brazos de Iskander rodeándole la cintura, el sueño comenzó a vencerla, sintió caer en un vacío oscuro, susurros y voces, dolor y penuria, intentó despertar pero se miraba a si misma a través de un espejo, tres sombras la condenaban, Iskander estaba en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, todo era ceniza, fuego y sufrimiento.

 _Vuestra causa ha provocado la primer guerra santa… has incordiado a tu posición como diosa._

Su carne ardía como fragua, no había oxigeno, no había luz. Frente a sus ojos pasaron mil historias, mil guerras, todas igual, todas con el mismo efecto y consecuencia. Diferentes e iguales, el caballero de Géminis sufriendo por el bien y el mal que se acunaba en su pecho, la mentira de un dios que lo dividía en miseria, _Iskander, Aspros, Saga…_ Los nombres resonaron en su cabeza de forma dolorosa.

Despertó ahogando un grito, junto a ella Iskander se levantó precipitado y en un acto de temor, Athena se aferró al cuerpo de Iskander, de Aspros, de Saga, la diosa no había disfrutado nunca como en ese momento, el estar abrazada al hombre que amaba y a que había condenado a un destino trágico. Lloró como un infante en el regazo de su madre, mientras él la consolaba.

—Prométeme, promete que me vas a amar siempre Iskander, _Aspros… Saga. —_ suplicó.

—Yo siempre te amaré Alcidemo… _Sasha, Saori, —_ respondió afianzando el agarre de aquel abrazo lleno de entrega.

La besó, y ella respondió a aquel beso con devoción, la mirada dorada de Iskander se volvió de un color azul profundo, el tacto de Saga, el aroma y sabor de Saga, envolvieron sus cuerpos como si nunca más se volvieran a ver.

Las caricias y besos sellaron sus cuerpos, el sudor se mezclo entre los susurros y gimoteos de una danza tan antigua como el hombre mismo, dejaron de ser el pasado trágico de un amor olvidado, y fueron únicamente humanos.

—Saori, —la llamó con tanto amor que se le acababa la vida en cada estocada.

Era él, el patriarca traidor, el caballero de géminis, el hombre que amaba desde tiempos remotos, era Saga.

Su piel desnuda se restregó contra él, llena de necesidad, sedienta de los labios inclementes que la devoraban con alevosía, su centro lo acunó calidamente sin pudor, ella una niña y él un hombre, se olvidaron de todo y se volvieron nada, encarnaron en sus cuerpos la osadía a los dioses, aceptaron su destino y lo abrazaron en el calido orgasmo que dejó sus cuerpos caer sobre las sabanas. Se miraron fijamente, por un instante en los cuerpos de Iskander y Alcidemo, Saori y Saga disfrutaron de ser uno solo en un tiempo remoto, en un amor iniciado en aquel tiempo ancestral.

—Hay que volver, —mencionó el gemelo mientras delineaba el contorno del cuerpo femenino.

—¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? —preguntó ella cansada y deslumbrada con la presencia de su amado.

—Tú me has llamado, me has traído desde el futuro hasta esta época en la que nos amamos sin temer a las consecuencias.

Su respuesta le contrajo el pecho, era verdad, esa no era su época ni sus vidas, o sus cuerpos, debían volver, y entonces Saori recordó entre sus pesadillas la promesa pactada.

—Mañana cuando amanezca…

Se quedaron en silencio, otra vez. El sueño los envolvió mientras se abrazaban.

Al despertar apenas habían pasado unos segundos, Saori lloró de rodillas, todo había sido un sueño, o tal vez no. Aun sentía las manos de Saga sobre su cuerpo, el calido abrazo compartido en un pasado arcaico. Fue entonces que miró a la casa de Virgo, la suerte estaba echada y la exclamación de Athena cimbro el santuario.

No existía nadie más que no fuera ellos, no había hombre o dios que entendiera lo que sus miradas comunicaran, no fue un sueño porque Saga compartía el mismo sentir en su cuerpo.

—Lo recuerdas… ¿verdad?

Los ciclos se cierran, la sangre corre. Los dioses miran compasivos el cruel destino de Atenea, el amor consumado bajo las manos de géminis, todo lo que ellos han vivido se vuelven las _memorias de nadie._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Sexto día del Gamelión:** No es nada sacado de la manga, este es el calendario usado en la antigua grecia, y era el mes en el que se oficiaban las bodas. Cada mes era en honor a un dios o festividad.

 **Pretannika:** Creo que mencione que era el nombre arcaico que tenía Inglaterra antes de que los Romanos la bautizaran como Britania, y eso da una pista de qué ship hizo un cameo xD

Abaddon se está planteando hacer ahora uno con Aspros y Sasha (?)


End file.
